


Say Yes

by LittleMissBrightside



Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Mosaic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: A soft moment from the mosaic timeline.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Say Yes

Quentin lied down next to Eliot on the bank of the river. He soaked up the warmth as the sun dried the last droplets of water from his bare skin. He turned his head and watched as Eliot stretched his long limbs.

“You’re staring,” Eliot said. 

“I’m admiring,” Quentin corrected. “Am I not allowed to admire my husband?”

Eliot turned onto his side, facing Quentin. He ran a calloused hand slowly up Quentin’s thigh. He smiled when it elicited a shiver. “You can admire your _husband_ when there’s a ring on his hand.”

Quentin turned on his side as well. “I would have given you a ring ages ago if I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Eliot shrugged and moved his hand to the back of Quentin’s neck. “It doesn’t really matter, I was just teasing you.” 

“It does matter.”

Eliot kissed him then, slow and sure. “I know you love me, Q. I know we’re it for each other. I don’t need a ring to believe that.”

Quentin chased his lips and captured them again. This time it was more urgent. “I know you know that, but it’s not just about what you need. I care about what you want just as much.”

Eliot sighed. “It’s silly.”

Quentin smiled. “It’s really not. You didn't get a choice with your first wedding. A ring and a ceremony are the least I could do for you, for us.”

Eliot smirked. “Who said anything about a ceremony?”

Quentin blinked. “Oh, I…”

“It’s okay Q, I’m just teasing.” Eliot kissed him once, just a gentle peck on his parted lips. “Whatever you want. We can have a little ceremony right under that archway in the garden.”

“Teddy would make the cutest ring bearer.”

“Yes, he will. Speaking of, I think we've been away long enough." He sat up and gathered his clothes. "Time to relieve the babysitter."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "callous."


End file.
